Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $9$ and $x$ and add $8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $-9$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $9$ and $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What does adding $8$ to $9x$ do? $9x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (9x + 8) = \color{orange}{-9(9x+8)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{-9(9x+8)}$ $-9(9x+8)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(9x+8)-1$.